Memory
by Angelina FILTH
Summary: Schwarz has split up, and Schu is sad because he hasn't heard from Brad since the week it ended..but there's more! Yaoi, Angst, Songfic. Please R+R.


Bradley Crawford, Schuldig (c) Weiss Kreuz creators.  
"Memory" from the play, "CATS" (c) to it's creator.  
Lyrics are in -'s.  
  
  
It was late into the night..and Schuldig, yet again, was grieving over his loss.  
  
-Midnight.-  
  
Schwarz had finally split up. And that was it. The end. Nothing more. It had been a week, and the poor German still couldn't get over his loss. His loss? Bradley Crawford. He had just..up and left. He didn't cry, he didn't even frown. No goodbyes, farewells, sayonaras. Nothing. Just..gone. How could he be like that?  
  
That was what Schuldig was attempting to figure out. But it was all in vain, Crawford had managed to keep his thoughts sealed off from him in the last days. A form of torture. And so he remained unaware..just wasting away now.  
  
He didn't bother to get another job. He didn't bother to pay the rent in his new (and quite luxurious) apartment. He didn't do anything anymore. He had no reason to. He had given himself entirely, and apparently received nothing in return.  
  
But tonight, his apartment was sickening to look at. He decided to go out. Not..to a club or anything as he used to do, just a walk. A quiet walk. Alone.. To just think some more, perhaps. He hadn't done this in such a long time. Had he ever?  
  
-Not a sound on the pavement.-  
  
He paused outside his door, and glanced up at the moon. A sigh..  
  
-Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone.-  
  
And then he proceeded with his slow, quiet walk. Again, he paused, this time beneath a streetlight. A faint blink was given up at a tree, and a leave that had just fell, and landed at his feet. Summer was gone, and Fall was now here. It came and went so fast, yet so slowly.. Like Bradley.  
  
-In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet. . .-  
  
He felt a chill on his pale skin as an autumn gust blew past momentarily, rustling the orange and red leaves, as well as his own fiery-coloured hair.  
  
-. . . and the wind begins to moan.-  
  
Then, he continued on. Walking quietly beneath the moonlight, alone. He began to reflect on the past. The happy, enjoyable past.. The past that included his anchor, his support. His Bradley. Schuldig could recall almost everything. He'd made sure every moment with Brad he could, he would remember in his mind and keep it forever.  
  
He smiled slightly, his eyes tearing a bit. Although everything had passed, and although now it was clear it had meant absolutely nothing (at least to Crawford), they were nice memories. He could only wish to experience it all again. Perhaps it to be real.  
  
-Memory.  
All alone in the moonlight,  
I can smile at the old days;  
I was beautiful then.  
I remember the time   
knew what happiness was.  
Let the memory live again.-  
  
Schuldig had been reflecting so much, he had been out for a very long time. It soon would probably be morning.. Another sigh, and he turned to go back.  
  
"Tun mussen zuruck erhalten," he said to himself.  
  
-Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning.  
Someone mutters and a street lamp gutters and soon it will be morning.-  
  
Sure enough, when he got home he glanced to his clock on the wall and it said it was around 4 AM. But the sun had shown no signs of coming up; perhaps today was going to be cloudy and rainy. How quaint.  
  
No matter the weather; he now thought he had done enough dwelling on that. I mean, you live, you love, you lose, and you carry on. Right..? He only hoped he could be like that.  
  
-Daylight.  
I must wait for the sun rise;  
I must think of a new life,  
and I mustn't give in.-  
  
And suddenly his phone rang. He jumped slightly in surprise and stood in front of it, just staring at it. Who could it be..? He didn't bother to snoop around in the who ever's head or even bother to pick up the phone. He just sighed, and stepped into his room, and sat down on his bed. He stared blankly ahead. It finally stopped ringing after a time.  
  
-When the dawn comes,  
tonight will be a memory too,  
and a new memory will begin.-  
  
Schuldig glanced outside. Now, the sun was showing, but hardly. The sky was gray and the atmosphere was tainted with a dark blue. Indeed, today would be stormy.  
  
About an hour later, the phone rang again. Schuldig ignored it.  
  
But it kept ringing. And ringing. And ringing. He couldn't just put it off.. He glared, went over to the phone, picked it up momentarily and then hung up right away. There. Silence, again..  
  
But it began to ring only a moment later. His brows furrowed and he picked up the phone right away, and snorted, asking harshly:  
  
"Hallo!?"  
  
"Schuldig."  
  
-Burnt out ends of smokey days,  
the stale cold smell of morning.  
The street lamp dies;  
another night is over. . .-  
  
"Mein Gott.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Bradley. I thought you--"  
  
"You thought wrong, then."  
  
-. . . another day is dawning.-  
  
"But..you didn't call for a whole week.."  
  
"Yes. My phone wasn't working. How could you think I would just leave you like that?"  
  
"Oh, liebe. I'm sorry, I just got worked up. It's been a hectic month, ja?"  
  
-Touch me.  
It's so easy to leave me  
all alone with the memory  
of my days in the sun.-  
  
"Mhm.. Now, would you like to do something soon?"  
  
"Of course.."  
  
-If you touch me,  
you'll understand what happiness is.-  
  
"All right. Today, then?"  
  
"Today.."  
  
"I'll come over there. See you."  
  
"See you..Bradley.."  
  
-Look, a new day has begun.- 


End file.
